guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dance
This page gives a brief explanation of the various dances which can be performed with the /dance emote. *Typing /dance *, (as other commands), will delay the action to the next round 10 seconds, which lets multiple character synchronize their dancing. *It is possible to hold any bundle item while dancing (such as a Flag) *Entering a stance or using any skills with no casting time will not interrupt the dance *You can remain dancing while Shadow stepping if that shadow stepping is done by canceling an enchantment (like Recall and Aura of Displacement) as this does not require any motion on the part of your character. *If you do the /dancenew with the assassin or the ritualist and shadow step away your background dancers will stay in their place. However if you move they will disappear. Collector's Edition dances * The Nightfall Collector's Edition dance resembles African tribe dance in Coming to America. * Both the Nightfall Collector's Edition dances (for Paragon and Dervish) will keep their animations going if you do another emote. They will continue until the second emote ends. For example, if you do /dancenew, then /bowhead, your disco ball or confetti will continue while you stand there until you move or do another emote. You can also play rock/paper/scissors repeatedly and the ball will stay there. * To access the special dance emotes packaged with the Collector's Edition of Factions, use the /dancenew emote. * The /dancenew command is available to all characters and classes; Prophecies and Factions, with or without the Collector's Edition, however non-assassin or -ritualist characters will resort to their usual /dance routine, and non-Collector's Edition assassins and ritualists will run through their /dancenew routines without the shadow/spirit backing dancers. It is therefore possible to synchronise /dancenew routines even across classes and indeed different Guild Wars products with /dancenew *. /dance * and /dancenew * will not sync. *For assassins and ritualists, the /dancenew routine has certain differences to their usual /dance routines, including the "summoning" animation at the start and a few minor in-dance variations. For instance, during the male assassin dance there's a part where the dancer is pulled upright like a puppet on strings and is then "cut" from those strings - In the /dance, the assassin does this himself with his own hands, while in the /dancenew he allows the two shadows to do this; one pulling and one cutting. *Assassins and ritualists can display both their Divine Aura and their Collector's Edition dance by doing /dance followed by /dancenew. However, this does not work for the Paragon and Dervish with the Nightfall Collector's Edition dances--the /dancenew will simply replace the old dance, including the glowing effect. Note: Click on the images to view the full animation of each dance. Warrior Male * This dance is a mixture of various dances John Travolta has done in his movies, including Saturday Night Fever and Pulp Fiction. Image:Male_Warrior_Dance_First_Frame.jpg|Male warrior dance (click to see animation) Female * This dance is Uma Thurman's dance from the movie Pulp Fiction. It involves The Twist, The Watusi, and The Swim. * One loop of this dance lasts 16.2 seconds. * Pulp Fiction Dance Video Image:Female_Warrior_Dance_First_Frame.jpg|Female warrior dance (click to see animation) Ranger Male * The male ranger dance is a form of breakdancing. * This dance strongly resembles a scene from the early 80's movie "Breakin'". * This dance strongly resembles pieces from Fatboy Slim's video Rockafeller Skank Image:Male_Ranger_Dance_First_Frame.jpg|Male ranger dance (click to see animation) Female * The female ranger dance is fluid, involving motion of the waist and hips. * One loop of this dance lasts 13.5 seconds. Image:Female_Ranger_Dance_First_Frame.jpg|Female ranger dance (click to see animation) Monk Male * The male monk dance is very graceful, resembling tai-chi or other fluid exercise. Image:Male_Monk_Dance_First_Frame.jpg|Male monk dance (click to see animation) Female * The female monk dance is a short section from the Chinese Wushu Changquan, which means Long Fist. * This seems to be the specific routine from which the female monk dance was partly derived. * One loop of this dance lasts 17.5 seconds. Image:Female_Monk_Dance_First_Frame.jpg|Female monk dance (click to see animation) Necromancer Male * The male necromancer's dance is better described as "rocking out" or "moshing" than actual dancing with headbanging and thrashing about. * This dance is unique in that the Necromancer is able to hold any weapon or PvE item (such as a gear) while dancing outside an outpost. Image:Male_Necromancer_Dance_First_Frame.jpg|Male necromancer dance (click to see animation) Female * This dance is the same as Michael Jackson's Thriller. * One loop of this dance lasts 21 seconds. Image:Female_Necromancer_Dance_First_Frame.jpg|Female necromancer dance (click to see animation) Mesmer Male * The male mesmer holds his arms stiff and dances with his feet alone, similar to the style of Riverdance or traditional Irish step dancing. Image:Male_Mesmer_Dance_First_Frame.jpg|Male mesmer dance (click to see animation) Female * The female mesmer's dance resembles the Spanish Flamenco steps. * One loop of this dance lasts 8.7 seconds. Image:Female_Mesmer_Dance_First_Frame.jpg|Female mesmer dance (click to see animation) Elementalist Male * The male elementalist starts out slowly, shifting his weight from side to side, then eventually becoming more and more absorbed into the "music," so to speak, eventually doing the "Dry Heave" by Elaine in Seinfeld: sticking out his thumbs, leaning backwards, and snapping his head around while making little kicks similar to the Rumba train (like in the movie The Mask). * The male elementalist dance is unique in that the dance doesn't fully repeat. The beginning sequence of the dance happens once, and then there's a very short section at the end that cycles. Image:Male_Elementalist_Dance_First_Frame.jpg|Male elementalist dance (click to see animation) Female * The female elementalist dance is a Belly Dance, a Western name for a style of dance developed in the Middle East. In Europe, it is sometimes called an oriental dance. * This dance is also a very strong representation of the Hawaiian "Hula" Dance. * One loop of this dance lasts 11.2 seconds. Image:Female_Elementalist_Dance_First_Frame.jpg|Female elementalist dance (click to see animation) Assassin Male * The Robot, complete with "strings" if you have the factions CE. * One loop of this dance lasts 26.6 seconds. Image:Male_Assassin_Dance_First_Frame.jpg|Male assassin dance (click to see animation) Female * This dance begins with Skanking, then ends with a high-flying backflip. * A clip of skanking. * One loop of this dance lasts 17.4 seconds. Image:Female_Assassin_Dance_First_Frame.jpg|Female assassin dance (click to see animation) image:Female Assassin Dance - Shadows.jpg|Beginning of dance with spirits Ritualist Male * This dance resembles the odd Napoleon Dynamite dance in the movie by the same name. * One loop of this dance lasts 29.6 seconds. Image:Male_Ritualist_Dance_First_Frame.jpg|Male ritualist dance (click to see animation) Female * The female ritualist dance is a mix of Yoga poses, including some portions of the Sun Salute * One loop of this dance lasts 30.5 seconds. Image:Female_Ritualist_Dance_First_Frame.jpg|Female ritualist dance (click to see animation) image:Female_Ritualist_Dance_-_Spirits.jpg|Beginning of dance with spirits Paragon Male * Michael Jackson's dance from the final dance sequence of the Beat it video. Image:Male_Paragon_Dance_First_Frame.jpg|Male paragon dance (click to see animation) Female *This dance is based on traditional African tribal dance. *This dance resembles the "Danse Sauvage" of Josephine Baker, which she presented in the 1920s throughout France. Image:Female_Paragon_Dance_First_Frame.jpg|Female paragon dance (click to see animation) Dervish Male * Inspired heavily by Christopher Walken's dance in Fatboy Slim's Weapon of Choice music video. Image:Male_Dervish_Dance_First_Frame.jpg|Male dervish dance (click to see animation) Female * Traditional whirling dervish dance combined with elements of ballet. Image:Female_Dervish_Dance_First_Frame.jpg|Female dervish dance (click to see animation) Other Junundu *The Junundu dance causes the wurm (and all heroes or henchmen with you) to sway from side to side. *You can almost feel as if the wurm smiles while he/she is dancing. Image:Junundu Dance First Frame.jpg|Junundu Dance Rollerbeetle Racer *The rollerbeetle throws up its "arms" 5 times, vaguely reminiscent of the Peanut Butter Jelly Time dance, then rolls onto its back and spins clockwise in a backspin resembling breakdancing. Image:Rollerbeetle Racer Dance First Frame.jpg|Rollerbeetle Racer Dance (click to see animation) Notes *Costumes generally possess the ability to dance. *Dervishes in avatar form dance like the avatar's class and gender. *Junundu can dance. *Abaddon will dance in response to your dance in the last mission. Be warned, this will kill your party. *Zhed Shadowhoof (Centaur Elementalist Hero) cannot dance. Category:Emotes